I Dare You To Love Me
by TheSecretScribe95
Summary: Takes place in season 5 almost directly after Stefan gets his memories back. Steroline heavy.


Stefan was my best friend. And that was it. That was all there could be because Elena was also my best friend. And while Elena may have no problem switching Salvatores, I very much doubt Stefan is that type of guy. And I don't want to be that girl. But it's so hard… I mean Stefan is just so… Stefan. And ever since he got his memory back things have just been so different. We spend almost all of our time together. Well, when he's not with Katherine.. I'm not really sure what's going on with them, well besides they're hooking up— and I hate it. I honestly don't know if I've ever been so jealous in my life. It was one thing when Stefan picked Elena over me because he loved her so deeply, but now he's picking Katherine. The selfish, vindictive bitch that not only killed me, but countless other people as well. I just don't get it. Stefan and I have a connection; we're really close. I love him, and I don't want to see him get hurt again. I love him… I really do. Shit. What have I gotten myself into? Damnit Caroline, get ahold of yourself. Snap out of it. I even tried slapping myself but that didn't work. "Caroline?" I jumped and my heart sped up. I know that voice. "Caroline., I know you're in there." I opened my dorm room door and was greeted by a brilliant smile and a hug from my best friend. "Hey Stef. What's up?" "Nothing. Can't a guy visit his best friend at college occasionally?" He walked right passed me into the room. "They can. But you can't." I teased. "Okay well there may be a small reason why I came.." He admitted. "Aha! Caught you red handed!" I smiled "what is it?" "Well," he began hesitantly "I don't know if you know it or not but tomorrow is Katherine's birthday. And the other day I overheard her talking to Nadia about wanting to celebrate her first birthday as a human again." My face was probably an open book as I mulled over the thought of celebrating the birth of the reason I'm dead. "Now I know what you're thinking—" "Really Stef? I don't think you do, because if you did you'd kno—" "That you hate Katherine and wouldn't throw her a party if your life depended on it? Oh I know. But I also happen to know that you value our friendship more than your own life." He smirked that annoying little smirk that makes my heart melt. "So please? Don't do it for Katherine. Do it for us? We deserve to have fun! I need a night to just let loose, and so do you Care. Please? It'll be fun, I promise." I already knew I'd hate myself for this later. "Fine. But only for us. You're right, we deserve it." "GREAT! Thanks Care, you're the best." He leaned in and kissed my cheek and then was gone before I could say another word. I went over to Stefan's early because he wanted me to help "set up". In other words, go hunting, drink a little, and maybe do a little cleaning afterwards. That's basically what we do every weekend anyway. Well technically I don't hunt, unless I want to that day, I just tag along. I have blood bags at the boarding house so I don't need to quench my thirst with the bunny diet. Apparently Stefan had somehow gotten everyone to agree to come. Stefan said even Elijah showed interest in it. I wonder if that means Klaus too… Hm. I don't really know what I think of that yet. By the time Stefan finished hunting I had almost downed half of the bottle of Yeager that we had taken with us, and was starting to feel it. "Stefan!" I squealed when he appeared beside me. "Caroline Forbes. Are you drunk already?" He asked incredulous. "Only a little." I smiled. "Is that bad?" "Caroline there's rarely anything you do that I would say is bad. This is simply another reason I love you." He smiled. I smiled in return. He loves me?! Of course he loves you, Moron! You're his best friend. I tried to get a hold of myself as we ran back to the house. "Stefan," I start, after the rest of the Yeager and half a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Why do you like Katherine?" He seemed a little taken back by the question but answered it anyway. "Because I love her. I may not be in love with her anymore but I was at one point and I can see how much she's changed and grown, even over the past year. I can see that there's still something worth loving. Not that I'm implying I'll ever love her again, I don't think I ever will. And it won't be because of Elena or because of who Katherine was, Katherine and I had our time. And it's over. We're just friends." I scoffed, "yeah, friends who have sex." "Well yeah.. but friends none the less. We're just two lonely people enjoying the other's company until we decide otherwise." "So you're just using her for sex..?" "I'm not using her. And we're friends too. But I guess kinda.." He started to laugh. "I've turned into my brother.." Before I even realize what I was doing I slapped him. "Don't say that! You're nothing like Damon!" "Ouch Care!" "Sorry," I started laughing too now "I don't know why I hit you." "It's cool." He laughed it off and then admitted "It was kinda hot." And just like that, the atmosphere changed. Laughter is replaced by an immense amount of sexual tension as we stare into each others eyes, our legs almost touching on the couch. Stefan smiles a little as he looks down at my mouth and I gently bite down on my bottom lip. My eyes move to his lips too and he begins to lean forward. Our lips are so close now that I can almost feel them on mine. I take a quick breath and try to calm down my speeding heart as I slightly lick my lips and brace myself for mine and Stefan's first kiss. Then I hear someone clear their throat by the door. I immediately turned my head and saw Damon standing at the entryway, smirking. He looked so smug that I could've staked him right then in there, if I wasn't in such a daze. "Did I interrupt something?" "Umm…" I couldn't form a complete or proper thought. "What do you want Damon?" Stefan's gaze never left my face and his body didn't move an inch. He was clearly annoyed that his brother had interrupted us, which made me blush as I lowered my head and avoided his eye contact. "Nothing Stef, just wanted to make sure you were here. Wouldn't want people to show up for a party where the host wasn't at." "How kind of you. Now if you'll—" "Stefan!" I recognized Katherine's voice in an instant. "I need your help please… Now." Her attempt at being polite went right down the drain. And of course, Stefan went to her rescue. But not before giving me one final look. It's not that I was avoiding Stefan, it's just that every time he'd walk into a room, I'd mysteriously need to leave… Okay, I was avoiding Stefan. But what was I supposed to do? We almost kissed, and then we didn't. I don't know how to react to that. "Hey Care." The sound of someone's voice made me jump although I knew it was just Elena. Wait, just Elena? Did she know? Did Stefan tell her about how he almost kissed her best friend? Or worse, did Damon? Of course he did, Damn him. "Hey Elena.. what's up?" "I was sent to find you. We're been summoned by 'Queen Katherine'." Elena rolled her eyes. "Apparently she wants to talk to everyone, come on." I followed her begrudgingly. "Alright everyone, thanks for coming blah blah blah. I'm bored." "Well sorry our party isn't good enough for you Katherine.." I spit back. "That's not what I was trying to say, dumbass." She told her eyes and I wanted to claw them out. "I want to play a game." Finally Stefan spoke up, I had been avoiding his looks. "What kind of game Katherine?" "Truth or Dare." There were a few mumbles of protest before Katherine interjected, "and it's my party so it's my decision. Anyone who didn't like it is free to leave." There's never really been any protesting when it comes to Katherine. A half an hour later we were all seated in the Salvatore living room, with our own choices of liquor. "Here are the rules," Katherine began. "You can ask anyone you want. If someone chickens out of dare then they have to remove an item of clothing. If they refuse to answer the question then they must take a shot of the liquor of your choice." There were groans of displeasure. "No "if"s, "and"s, or "but"s about it." After looking over everyone's face, she grinned and finished with, "who wants to start?"


End file.
